juste une nuit
by darklouve
Summary: Deux ans. Deux ans maintenant que la guerre était finie, que Voldemort n’était plus. Deux ans qu’Hermione avait fermé son cœur à jamais, vendant son corps pour survivre. Elle ne croyait plus en rien, ne voulait plus rien ressentir. Tous ceux qu’elle aimai
1. Chapter 1

**Résumé** Deux ans. Deux ans maintenant que la guerre était finie, que Voldemort n'était plus. Deux ans qu'Hermione avait fermé son cœur à jamais, vendant son corps pour survivre. Elle ne croyait plus en rien, ne voulait plus rien ressentir. Tous ceux qu'elle aimait, qui la rattachait à la vie étaient morts, et depuis Hermione ne se permettait aucune attaches. Cœur solitaire vivant parmi les hommes sans jamais se laisser atteindre.

_**CHAPITRE UN**_

Elle était heureuse. Ce soir, cela ferait un an qu'elle vivait le parfait amour avec Ron, et le manoir du 12 square Grimmaurd avait été spécialement décoré pour l'occasion. Harry, maintenant marié avec Ginny, leur avait laissé son ancienne demeure comme cadeaux de mariage.

Tout était parfait dans le meilleur des mondes.

La porte d'entrée se fit entendre, et c'est la mine réjouie qu'Hermione s'y précipita telle une enfant pour accueillir son époux.

Alors qu'elle se jetait avec bonheur dans ses bras… le réveil fit entendre sa sinistre sonnerie. Chaque matin, Hermione vivait l'horreur du retour à la réalité. Et celle-ci était tellement loin de l'univers idyllique de ses songes que souvent, avant de s'endormir, l'ancienne Griffondor adressait une prière aux cieux pour qu'ils lui accordent la délivrance du sommeil éternel. Seulement, elle avait fait une promesse. La promesse qu'elle resterait en vie. Et le désir de ne pas décevoir celui à qui elle avait fait ce serment était plus fort que celui qu'elle avait de le rejoindre. C'est pourquoi Hermione, depuis deux ans, vivait tel un automate, se contentant du minimum.

C'est après ses pensées peu réjouissantes qu'elle se décida à regarder l'heure. 21H03.

Il était plus que temps de se lever. Le métier d'Hermione l'obligeait à vivre ainsi, éveillée avec la lune et non le soleil.

Avant élève brillante et motivée, elle avait perdu le goût d'étudier après la mort de ses amis, et, alors qu'elle noyait sa tristesse dans l'alcool en boite de nuit, elle s'était vue offrir la place qu'elle occupait toujours aujourd'hui : danseuse dans une boite peu fréquentable, un cabaret. Mais ce métier complaisait Hermione, qui allait même jusqu'à passer la nuit avec ces clients,

Ce soir, elle savait qu'elle aurait du travail. Son patron l'avait prévenu que le « gogo box » avait été loué pour un anniversaire. Cette personne était particulièrement influente et tout devait être mis en place pour que cette soirée lui soit agréable. Le patron, pour qui le succès d'Hermione n'était pas passé inaperçu, lui avait demandé de s'occuper de cet individu, sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne lui refuserait pas un « supplément » s'il lui demandait. Après tout, la réputation d'Hermione, qui se faisait appeler Lux, n'était plus à faire parmi les habitués, et si la belle s'offrait de son plein gré, autant le mettre à profit pour son entreprise ! De plus, les personnes qu'il avait eu au téléphone lui avait fait comprendre qu'ils voulaient que l'anniversaire de leur ami soit mémorable, et qu'ils avaient choisi sa boite pour une certaine fille que l'on disait « généreuse ».

La dite Lux venait justement de faire son entrée dans ce temple de la luxure, et se dirigeait vers sa cabine.

« Lux !!!

-Oui ?

-Tu sais que tu dois t'occuper personnellement du client ce soir… Il faut que tu portes ta tenue verte. C'est sa couleur préférée.

-Bien. Quand arrive-t-il ?

- Dans une heure. Et fais toi belle, c'est une personne importante.

-Qui est-ce exactement ?

- Le patron de cette nouvelle agence de pyrotechnie qui s'est ouverte il y a un an. Tu sais celle qui a eu tout de suite un succès monstre. Le patron, monsieur Heller, fête ses vingt et un ans se soir. Il doit être très apprécié de ses employés pour qu'il lui fasse une surprise comme ça ! » Ajouta-t-il pour lui-même en s'éloignant.

Sans plus attendre, Lux parti mettre sa tenue. Elle prit le temps de se maquiller avec soin, soulignant ses yeux d'eyeliner noir et renforçant son regard avec du fard à paupières vert, pour aller avec sa tenue. Elle savait aujourd'hui les limites de son pouvoir de séduction, pour avoir constaté les regards appuyés des hommes sur sa personne. Et le vert était également sa couleur favorite, car elle mettait sa peau halée ainsi que l'ambre de ses yeux en valeur.

« Tout le monde en place ils sont là !! Lux, vient par là ! Tu vas aller devant le spot, qu'il te remarque. Ce soir, tu es la reine de la piste ma belle ! »

Sans répondre, Hermione se plaça à l'endroit demandé. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle était mise en avant, et cela lui convenait parfaitement étant donné que le spot dirigé vers elle l'empêchait de voir les personnes devant lesquelles elle s'exhibait.

« Tout le monde est là ? Lever de rideaux ! »

Une musique langoureuse se fit entendre. Comme tous les soirs, Hermione donna la parole à son corps, le laissant exprimer toute sa tristesse en se mouvant avec cette grâce qui était la sienne. Quand elle dansait, elle se coupait du monde, ne vivant plus que pour la musique. Elle oubliait le passé, la mort de Ron, d'Harry, elle oubliait le présent, les exclamations étouffées des hommes qui la regardait, mais surtout elle oubliait le futur, la vie d'errance qu'elle mènerait jusqu'à sa mort.

Monsieur Heller, quant à lui, était aux anges. Assis sur son fauteuil, il admirait les beautés qui dansaient de façon si provocante, si proche de lui et pourtant inaccessibles.

Le jeune patron, aimé de ses employés, ne s'était vraiment pas attendu à une telle surprise pour son anniversaire. Il savait que sa réputation d'homme à femmes n'était plus à faire. Oui, il ne trouvait pas dans le monde une œuvre d'art plus belle que le corps féminin, qui représentait pour lui tous les talents divins du créateur. Mais jamais il n'aurait pensé que son meilleur ami et collègue irait jusqu'à lui offrir une soirée privée dans un night club. Sa venue ici s'était révélée également très surprenante. Pour être sûrs que leur patron ne devinerait rien, les employés de l'entreprise lui avaient bandé les yeux, ne lui permettant d'en retrouver l'usage qu'au démarrage de la musique.

Immédiatement, les yeux du dit patron fûrent attirés par l'une des femmes devant lui. Elle se situait au centre de la piste, et portait une tenue verte émeraude. Il était vraiment subjugué par tant de grâce. Son meilleur ami ne manqua pas le regard qu'il jetait à Lux, aussi ne se priva t-il pas de commentaires.

« Jolie n'est pas ? Elle te plait ?

-Elle est fascinante, dit monsieur Heller, sincère. Je vois que vous avez tout fait pour que je la remarque…

-Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça, demanda innocemment l'investigateur de cette mascarade ?

-Oh Blaise arrête ! Elle est tout devant, et sa tenue est verte !

- Bon j'avoue tout. Elle s'appelle Lux. Je savais qu'elle te plairait. Et comme je voulais un anniversaire mémorable pour mon meilleur ami… En plus elle est très réputée dans le métier pour son talent, mais également parce qu'elle ne refuse rien … ajouta Blaise avec un air taquin.

-Lux…

-Alors Drago tu es heureux ? Tu déteste toujours le monde moldu ?

- J'avoue qu'il n'y a pas que des désavantages… » Répliqua Drago en s'enfonçant dans son fauteuil.

Il est vrai qu'il y a deux ans, jamais Drago n'aurait pensé qu'il vivrait de façon moldu. Même si à l'époque l'idée d'être le bras droit de Voldemort ne l'enchantait pas vraiment, il restait tout de même un Malefoy, avec les mêmes convictions que son père Mais après la mort de ce dernier, il avait vite compris qu'il faudrait abandonner tout ce qui faisait sa vie. Le monde sorcier était en ruine et Poudlard, le lieu ou s'était déroulé le combat, détruit. Drago avait profité du fait que tout devait être reconstruit pour s'enfuir avec Blaise. Lui, si fière de son nom, avait due le changer pour le nom d'un moldu qui avait eut le malheur de croiser sa route, un certain monsieur Heller. Il avait également repris une entreprise de pyrotechnie, alors en ruine, pour en faire cette agence maintenant si réputée. Cela lui avait pris un an. Mais aujourd'hui il avait trouvé sa place dans le monde moldu, et malgré les préjugés qu'il avait eu au départ, il était bien obligé d'admettre qu'il se plaisait dans sa nouvelle vie, et qu'il ne voudrait peut être pas revendiquer son héritage une fois le monde sorcier remis de ces cendres. De toute façon, avec le passé mouvementé de sa famille, pratiquement entièrement constituée de mangemorts, il n'aurait que des problèmes.

« Vraiment pas. » Murmura-t-il en observant encore et toujours les courbes parfaites de Lux.

Jamais il n'aurait cru rencontrer pareil femme un jour. Elle possédait vraiment le plus attirant des corps qu'il n'avait jamais vus, et il en avait vus beaucoup au cours de sa vie. Déjà très séduisant à Poudlard, il n'avait en rien perdu son pouvoir de séduction. La blancheur de sa peau le rendant comme irréel, la blondeur si particulière de ces cheveux qui attirait les regards féminins sur sa personne, la silhouette plus qu'avantageuse que lui avait façonné le quiditch, mais aussi et surtout ses yeux aciers qui n'exprimait jamais aucunes émotions, aucunes faiblesses, et qui de part leurs profondeurs savait si bien capturer l'attention de ses proies.

Ce regard qui aujourd'hui fixait avec désir cette femme. _Ma proie_, songea t-il alors qu'un sourire carnassier se dessinait sur son angélique visage.

Oui, elle avait définitivement captivé son attention. Elle possédait un ventre plat, et des jambes longues et fines. Son costume, composé d'un soutien-gorge vert émeraude et d'un string de même couleur orné d'un voile qui recouvrait ses jambes jusqu'à mis cuisses, laissait deviner des formes harmonieuses. Parfaite. Tout son être était une invitation au pécher, et Drago brulait d'y répondre.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il allait dans ce genre d'endroits. Il adorait le goût d'interdit que dégageaient les danseuses. Si présentes, si proches, si sensuelles, et si inaccessibles.

Il ne comptait même plus le nombre de musique sur lesquelles Lux dansait, et pas une fois son regard ne se posa sur une autre femme. Non, il n'y avait qu'elle. Elle, et ses longs cheveux lisses laissés libres, qui cascadaient dans son dos et accentuaient chacun de ses mouvements, rendant sa danse encore plus envoutante.

Il se mit alors à observer son visage. Elle avait les traits fins, harmonieux. Mais, ce qui frappa le plus Drago fut la tristesse que dégageait celui-ci, bien visible malgré la distance.

Cela ne fit que renforcer son intérêt pour la jeune femme. Il se rappelait l'époque ou il s'empêchait de laisser paraître ses émotions, cachant sa propre tristesse sous une expression froide et hautaine, sous ses sarcasmes. Son père lui avait toujours répété que les sentiments n'étaient que faiblesse. Encore aujourd'hui, il lui était difficile de vaincre cette habitude tenace. _Merci Lucius,_ songea-t-il avec sarcasme, se refusant à designer cet homme par l'appellation paternelle.

Il avait de la peine pour elle, ne se rappelant que trop bien à quel points sa vie était malheureuse et solitaire durant sa jeunesse, qu'elle même avait peut-être eu heureuse. Que lui était-il arrivé pour que son visage reflète ce que le sien aurait due renvoyer durant son adolescence ? Sans doute ne le saurait-il jamais.

« Dray ? La musique est finie. Vu la façon dont tu regardais Lux je ne te demande pas si je dois la faire venir ? Demanda Blaise, toujours aussi enclin à la taquinerie.

- Quoi ? Euh… Oui, bien sur. Fais la venir, répondit le blond en sortant de ses troublantes pensées. »


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapitre 2_**

La musique venait de finir. Hermione poussa un soupir de dépit. Comme le matin, il était dur de revenir à la réalité après ces danses. Mais la belle ne voulait pas se priver de ces moments qu'elle réussissait à voler à sa triste vie sans but.

Aussitôt entrée dans les coulisses, elle fut interpelée pas son patron.

« Va te rafraichir rapidement et rejoint la salle des invités avec les autres. Après ta performance, tu dois être très attendue.

-Ok, répondit-elle d'un air absent. »

Après s'être rafraichit, elle enfila tout de même une petite robe assortie à sa tenue, qui laissait deviner ces formes. Combien de fois son patron lui avait répété cette phrase : « on s'exhibe sur scène, on se contente d'être sexy parmi la clientèle ! » C'était pour lui une sorte de devise, qu'il se plaisait à rabâcher d'un air heureux car il en était l'inventeur. De plus, il était tout de même compréhensif envers ses employées, qui auraient eu à subir des avances plus qu'outrancières de la part des clients trop entreprenants. Bien sur, les robes ne couvraient presque rien de leurs corps, mais c'était toujours mieux que de ne pas les avoir.

Une fois remaquillée et recoiffée, Hermione pris une grande inspiration. _Aller, soit belle et charmante. Et essais d'avoir l'air joyeuse_, pensa-t-elle en admirant le sourire forcé que lui renvoyait son miroir.

Elle prit la direction de la salle. Devant la porte qui y donnait, les autres filles l'attendaient déjà. Après tout, si elle devait s'occuper de Mr. Heller, il y avait d'autres personnes qu'il ne fallait pas négliger.

« Ça y est, tu es là ! Allons-y. »

Sans plus de cérémonie, elles poussèrent les portes donnant sur la salle de réception. Au moment où elles les franchissaient, toutes les têtes se tournèrent dans leur direction. Avec un sourire pour chacun, elle se dispersèrent dans l'attroupement serré que formaient les jeunes hommes. Hermione, quant à elle, se dirigeait vers le fauteuil dans lequel était la raison d'être de cette soirée. Il était en grande conversation avec un de ses amis, qu'Hermione ne pris pas le temps de regarder. Elle devait uniquement se consacrer à M. Heller. Alors qu'elle posait enfin son regard sur lui, elle manqua de tomber de surprise. Elle ne pouvait se tromper. Ces cheveux, ces yeux, personne n'avait les mêmes. Et son ami n'était autre que…

C'en était trop. La seule présence d'un être lui rappelant son passé lui aurait été insupportable, mais le fait que ce soit _lui_, rendait la chose encore plus difficile.

Elle eut un rire nerveux, qui passa heureusement inaperçu parmi le brouhaha des conversations et la musique qui avait repris. Elle avait due vexer Dieu en essayant d'atteindre son niveau de connaissance durant sa jeunesse pour qu'il lui fasse endurer ce supplice !

_Bien. Que faire maintenant ? Exactement ce que tu aurais fait avec un autre homme. Tu aurais du mourir ce jour là, ta vie n'est rien ! Elle ne te procure aucune satisfaction ! Cela ne servirait à rien de fuir la souffrance, elle te rattrapera toujours. Que ce soir elle soit plus forte que les autres soirs ne changera rien à cet état de fait. _

Sur ces pensées, Elle avança vers Drago, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne la reconnaitrait pas. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé le croiser en tant que patron d'entreprise. Lui qui détestait le monde moldu ! En y regardant de plus pres, il n'avait pas changé, si ce n'est la perte de ce petit air suffisant qu'il affichait à Poudlard. Même à cette époque, elle avait été obligée d'admettre qu'il avait un physique plus que plaisant malgré la haine qu'elle lui vouait. Et il n'avait rien perdu de son charme.

De son coté, l'ancien serpentard la voyait approcher. Son cœur manqua un battement alors qu'il rencontrait son regard. Elle était encore plus belle que sur scène. Ses yeux ambrés exprimant toujours la même tristesse inconsolable alors que ses lèvres pulpeuses s'étiraient dans un sourire qui se voulait vrai. Mais lui savait que jamais ce sourire ne se refléterait pleinement sur ces traits. En cet instant, devant cette vision d'ange déchue, il ne voulut plus qu'une chose, rendre à ses yeux le pétillement de joie qu'ils avaient due posséder voilà quelques temps. Sans savoir pourquoi, il était persuadé qu'elle n'avait pas toujours été comme sa. Mais peu être était-ce en raison de l'impression de déjà vue qu'elle lui faisait ressentir. Pourtant, s'il avait déjà croisé une femme aussi envoûtante qu'elle, il ne l'aurait sans doute pas oubliée.

« Bonjour monsieur Heller. Je vous souhaite un bon anniversaire, en espérant que la soirée vous ait été agréable jusqu'à présent. »

_Par Salazar, qu'elle est belle. Elle n'était certainement pas un produit des cieux, mais de l'enfer pour me tourmenter à ce point d'un seul regard. _

« Oui, très agréable. Répondit-il en la regardant dans les yeux. Je vous félicite pour votre performance. J'avoue ne pas avoir détaché mes yeux de vous durant tout le spectacle. »

Lux souri à son compliment en baissant la tête. Mais il remarqua quand même la teinte légèrement rouge que prirent ses joues sous son regard insistant, et cela le fit sourire. Rassuré sur les effets de son charme sur elle, il décida de jouer la carte de la séduction, qu'il savait manier à la perfection grâce à des années d'entrainements. Il s'approcha d'elle sans la quitter des yeux, et, alors qu'il était à quelques centimètres de son visage, se détourna de sa trajectoire pour lui murmurer à l'oreille : « Vous êtes vraiment fascinante. Je brule de faire plus ample connaissance avec vous. »

C'était classique, certes, mais cela marchait presque à tous les coups. Ce n'était pas vraiment la nature du compliment, mais le fait qu'il soit murmuré à l'oreille qui rendait la chose sensuelle et excitante, et c'était pour lui un moyen de tester les réactions de ses proies et de s'adapter en conséquence.

Malgré la rougeur de ses joues, elle reprit rapidement contenance.

« J'en serais moi aussi enchantée, répondit-elle avec un sourire en lui rendant son regard scrutateur.

- Asseyez vous, ajouta t-il en lui présentant le siège en en face de lui.

- Je n'avais pas l'intention de rester debout toute la soirée, rétorqua-t-elle du tac au tac sans perdre son sourire, qui se fit ironique. »

Drago était enchanté. Elle avait l'air sur d'elle, et possédait du répondant, qualité que beaucoup de ses conquêtes perdait en face de lui. Oui, cette femme lui plaisait de plus en plus.

« Depuis combien de temps faites vous ce métier, si je puis me permettre ?

- Vous pouvez, si je fais ce métier, c'est que je n'ais pas peur de me dévoiler. »

Le sourire de Drago s'élargit.

- Je travaille ici depuis un an et demi environ. Et vous ? J'avoue avoir entendu beaucoup de rumeurs sur vous. Je suis curieuse de vérifier leurs véracités maintenant que j'en ais l'occasion.

« Et je serais ravi de vous éclairer. Il circule en effet beaucoup de rumeur sur ma personne, et j'en ai moi-même entendu d'assez amusantes, ajouta-t-il. Mais les plus surprenantes sont celles qui concernent ma vie privée.

- Les seules qui m'ont été rapportée de vous et qui ne concernaient pas votre travail portaient sur vos prouesses sexuelles. Cela voudrait-il dire que votre vie sentimentale se déroule uniquement dans votre lit ? »

La question avait été formulée avec un regard candide tout à fait convaincant, si on enlevait le sourire en coin qui se dessinait sur les lèvres de la danseuse.

Alors qu'il se penchait en avant, il lui intima de la main de faire de même, comme pour lui avouer une confidence. Ce qu'elle fit, réduisant la distance entre leurs visages à quelques centimètres, et offrant par la même occasion une vue plongeante de son décolleté au jeune homme.

« Loin de là ma chère.

- On m'a effectivement vanté votre coté inventif.

- Et c'est là la rumeur que vous vouliez vérifier ? demanda le beau blond en approchant encore plus son visage de son interlocutrice.

- Je ne pensais pas à celle là, mais plutôt celles concernant votre entreprise, rétorqua-t-elle en s'appuyant sur le dossier de son fauteuil. »

Drago marqua un temps d'arrêt. La plupart des femmes auraient déjà succombé à ces avances. Il devait même s'avouer qu'il en avait presque perdu le goût de la séduction en elle-même. Ou était le plaisir quand celle-ci était gagnée d'avance ? Reprenant contenance, il recula lui aussi dans son siège. _Enfin une femme à ma hauteur. _Songea-t-il._ Tu es pleine de surprises Lux. Mais tu seras à moi, comme les autres. Et la résistance que tu m'opposes maintenant ne fera que rendre ma victoire sur toi plus délectable. _

« Les rumeurs concernant ma vie professionnelle sont toutes véridiques. Il ne sert à rien de s'étendre sur ce sujet. Le précédent est nettement plus captivant, annonça-t-il en se levant avec un sourire suffisant. »

Voyant qu'elle ne disait rien, il fit le tour de son fauteuil, pour se retrouver derrière elle. Il plaça ses mains sur ces épaules, et, alors qu'elle frissonnait à ce contact, il lui murmura à l'oreille.

« Peut être voudriez vous approfondir ce domaine à la fin de la soirée…

- J'en doute.

- Qui sait ? La soirée ne fait que commencer. »

Sur ces paroles lourdes de sous entendus, il se dirigea vers son ami, qui lui était occupé avec une blonde plantureuse qui se faisait appeler Sam.


	3. Chapter 3

Je remercie Ely Malfoy, Maimou et Allis13 pour leurs reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir ! S'est toujours agréable de savoir que ce qu'on écrit plaît aux autres et d'avoir des encouragements. Et bien voilà la troisième chapitre !!

Bonne lecture !

**__**

**_CHAP 3_**

Hermione devait bien admettre qu'elle aurait du mal à résister au charme du beau blond s'il continuait son manège toute la soirée. Elle sourit en le voyant interrompre sans gènes les rapports buccaux que Blaise entretenait depuis quelques minutes avec Sam, et rougi quand il se tourna vers elle avec un regard complice et son éternel sourire en coin, qu'il affichait déjà à Poudlard. Il n'avait pas changé. Toujours aussi sûr de lui, toujours aussi arrogant et manipulateur. Mais au combien séduisant !

Ce petit jeu dura encore un moment. Il ne venait pas lui parler, et se contentait d'être à proximité en s'assurant qu'elle le regardait grâce aux quelques œillades qu'il lui adressait de temps à autre.

Malefoy était un maitre dans l'art de la séduction, c'était un fait acquis depuis leurs études. Même si à cette époque elle n'avait pas eut à subir ces assauts. Et le jeu qu'il avait mis en place tout au long de la soirée amusait beaucoup Hermione, elle devait bien se l'avouer. Depuis la mort de Ron, elle avait perdu le gout de vivre, et pour la première fois en deux ans, elle prenait plaisir à quelque chose. Elle avait même souri. Un vrai sourire. Il était étrange de constater l'effet que Malefoy avait sur elle. Déjà à Poudlard, il était le seul capable de la faire réagir. Elle qui était toujours calme avait même été jusqu'à le frapper au visage en troisième année. Aujourd'hui, la situation se reproduisait. Depuis deux ans qu'elle ne ressentait plus rien d'autre qu'une immense tristesse, quelques heures avec cet individu et la voilà qui souriait et rougissait à ces avances comme une jeune et timide adolescente. Alors qu'elle l'épiait, elle le vit se rapprocher dangereusement d'une de ses collègues, et lui murmurer quelque chose au creux de l'oreille avant de l'embrasser dans le cou. Sans vraiment comprendre la raison de son emportement soudain, elle s'approcha du « couple ».

« Toi, dit-elle en pointant la fille du doigt. Tu t'en vas.

-Excuse-moi ? J'ai un nom Lux et de plus je suis occupée, répliqua la blonde en jetant un regard concupiscent à un Drago tout sourire.

- Ton nom, très chère, je n'ai jamais pris la peine de le retenir. Tu n'es pas assez intéressante pour ça. Maintenant dégage.

Devant la fureur apparente de Lux, l'autre préféra partir sans demander son reste, en jetant toutefois un regard de haine à son interlocutrice.

Drago, quant à lui, jubilait. Il avait réussit ! Bien sur vu son caractère elle allait surement résister encore, mais son coup d'éclat l'avait mise à sa merci, et il allait en profiter.

« Que veux-tu ? » lui demanda-t-il innocemment.

C'est vrai ça ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ? Même elle ne le savait pas. Elle l'avait vu avec cette fille et elle ne l'avait pas supporté. Il était censé la draguer ELLE ! Elle avait donc réagi de façon impulsive, comme d'habitude, et se retrouvait comme une idiote devant Drago sans rien à dire. _Pas comme d'habitude,_ pensa-t-elle._ Comme avant. _

Elle ne comprenait rien. Elle qui s'était promis de rester impassible à tout, il suffisait qu'IL se pointe pour lui faire trahir cette promesse ! Elle lui en voulait. Elle en voulait au hasard qui une fois encore faisait de sa vie un enfer en ayant placé Drago sur sa route. Drago qui avait réussi en un soir ce qu'elle s'était refusé depuis deux ans, en éveillant son corps aux envies, à ce qui faisait la différence entre la vie et la mort. Mais par-dessus tout, elle s'en voulait de sa faiblesse, car à présent il lui était impossible de nier l'évidence. Après s'être fait dominée par la raison durant deux ans, son corps avait saisi l'opportunité offerte par ce serpent de réclamer sa liberté. Et il le faisait en cédant aux instincts les plus primaires de l'homme : la possession, et le désir. _Maudit sois tu Malefoy ! Tu es un paradoxe que toute femme censée voudrait voir disparaître ! Comment peux tu être aussi exécrable et si attirant à la fois ? Mais je te connais Malefoy. Si tu as un talent certain pour enflammer les sens des femmes, ton cœur, lui, restera toujours de glace. Et du haut de la tour d'ivoire que lui a forgé ton existence solitaire, il est hermétique à la souffrance que tu infliges autour de toi. _

Mais malgré tout, son corps le réclamait. Depuis le début de la soirée, elle ne pensait qu'à lui, à ses mains sur elle, ses lèvres parcourant son corps. Un simple regard de lui et son corps était parcouru de frissons. Elle le voulait comme elle n'avait jamais voulu personne, pas même Ron. La pensée de se dernier lui fit reprendre conscience de la réalité, et du regard attentif que l'objet de ses pensées lui adressait. _Allez, dit quelque chose ! _

« Euh… Je… » _Bravo ! Quel répartie !_

« Tu es jalouse…

- Pardon ? Et de quoi ?

- Si tu voulais que je m'occupe de toi il suffisait de le dire, continua-t-il en s'approchant d'elle. »

Drago était en ce moment très fier de lui. Il avait réussi à la mettre en position de faiblesse en lui faisant faire cette scène digne d'une dispute conjugale. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle était magnifique dans la confusion. Il savait pertinemment que sa réaction avait été totalement impulsive, et qu'en ce moment elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Il adorait placer ces victimes dans ce genre de situation où elles perdaient le contrôle des événements, et le propulsaient par la même occasion maître du jeu.

Il passa à l'offensive. Voulant encore affirmer sa suprématie, il se plaça dans son dos. Ainsi, elle ne pouvait le regarder, était incapable de prévoir la suite des événements. Il entoura sa taille de ses bras, et fut heureux de constater qu'elle ne cherchait pas à s'enfuir. Prenant sa soumission pour une invitation, il la serra plus fort, la plaquant contre son torse. _Vanille. _Il adorait ce parfum.

« Dis-le. Depuis le début de la soirée tu n'as fait que penser à moi, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille, avant d'en mordiller le lobe. »

Dieu que c'était bon. Ron était bien loin à présent. Hermione ne contrôlait plus ses pensées, et encore moins les frissons de plaisir qui parcouraient son corps face au traitement que lui faisait subir Drago. Etrangement, l'assurance dont faisait preuve ce dernier, qui avait le don de la rendre folle de rage à Poudlard, ne faisait que renforcer sa sensualité aujourd'hui, et lui ôtait toute capacité de rébellion.

_Ce soir. Juste ce soir. Demain tout redeviendra comme avant. _

Comme s'il avait deviné que sa victoire sur Lux était complète, le prince des serpentards laissa l'une de ses mains vagabonder sur la poitrine de la déesse pressée contre son torse, et se délecta du soupir de contentement qui s'échappa de ses lèvres à l'allure si douce. Elle était encore plus belle à cet instant qu'elle ne l'avait été de toute la soirée. La voir dans ses bras, soumises à ses luxurieuses caresses, ne faisait que renforcer son envie de la posséder toute entière. N'y tenant plus, il lui intima d'une pression sur la taille de se retourner, requête à laquelle elle répondit presque immédiatement. Alors qu'elle ouvrait les yeux, qui s'étaient fermés sous l'effet de plaisir qu'il lui procurait, Drago captura son regard. La tristesse qu'il avait pu y lire précédemment avait presque disparu derrière le désir, mais elle était toujours présente. Il décida de ne pas en tenir compte pour l'instant. Le moment n'était pas propice à la discussion, et de toutes les façons, en parler n'était pas le meilleur moyen de la faire disparaître. D'une lenteur calculée, il la rapprocha de lui, ne laissant qu'un faible espace entre leurs lèvres respectives, alors que leurs corps semblaient ne plus vouloir se séparer. Freinant ses propres envies pour la faire languir encore un peu, il préféra jouer avec ses lèvres, les taquinant, les frôlant sans jamais lui laisser le temps d'approfondir le baiser. Il en fut récompensé quand, n'y tenant plus, la belle plaça ses mains dans ses cheveux pour l'embrasser passionnément.

Jamais il n'aurait pensé pouvoir ressentir autant de sensations dans un simple baiser. Il avait rêvé de ce moment toute la soirée, et maintenant qu'elle était là, abandonnée dans ses bras, il cru perdre la raison tant il était comblé. Tandis que leurs langues se découvraient avec sensualité et désir, jouant l'une avec l'autre jusqu'à l'ivresse, Drago resserra son emprise sur la taille de Lux, pour la sentir contre lui, comme pour s'assurer que ce n'était pas un rêve. Elle était si fine qu'il avait l'impression de pouvoir la briser d'une seule pression. Il pouvait sentir sa poitrine contre son torse, et, alors qu'il pensait au peu de tissus qui l'empêchait de se délecter entièrement de ce corps pressé contre lui, il sentit qu'il ne pourrait pas empêcher le sien de rendre son désir plus « explicite ».

Doucement, il l'écarta de lui.

« Arrête, lui demanda-t-il gentiment.

- ça ne te plaît pas, répliqua Lux avec un sourire innocent, parfaitement consciente de l'effet qu'elle faisait aux hommes.

- Si, bien sur, répondit-t-il, en replaçant ses mains sur les hanches de son interlocutrice, amusé lui aussi de sa faiblesse. Mais je suis un homme en pleine santé, et j'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir te résister encore longtemps si on continue… »

Devant son air d'enfant pris en faute, qu'elle savait pertinemment inventé de toutes pièces, elle ne pu s'empêcher de rire. Il était tellement attendrissant comme sa ! Surtout quand on savait qu'à Poudlard, être surpris faisant l'amour à divers endroit du château était le cadet de ses soucis ! Elle lui déposa un baiser sonore sur la joue, comme elle l'aurait fait pour rassurer un enfant.

« Je vais me changer, attend moi là.

- Tu ne m'emmènes pas avec toi ? demanda-t-il, se plaisant à la provoquer.

- Comme tu l'a dis toi-même, tu es un homme en pleine santé, et je doute que tu attendes tranquillement pendant que je me change, rigola Lux. Surtout si la rumeur dit vrai, ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. »

Elle partit alors qu'il tentait de lui voler un baiser. Une fois dans sa cabine, et loin de Drago, elle reprit ses esprits. Elle avait flirté avec Malefoy, son pire ennemi se jeunesse, celui là même qui avait fait de sa vie un enfer en l'insultant elle et ses amis. Elle avait pris plaisir à le sentir contre elle, et un frisson la parcouru au souvenir de ses mains expertes sur sa poitrine. Elle allait coucher avec lui. Pire ! C'est même elle qui lui en avait fait la requête en lui proposant de l'attendre ! Elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Bien sur maintenant elle ne pouvait plus reculer. Et à quoi bon ? Depuis deux ans elle ne s'était refusée à personne. Mais le fait qu'elle connaissait Drago avant la guerre rendait la chose presque malsaine. Mais surtout, elle culpabilisait. Elle qui pensait ne plus jamais avoir envie de personne après Ron, un simple regard de Drago et elle perdait totalement le sens de la réalité. Que la vie était ironique de lui redonner le sourire grâce à la personne qui l'avait tant fait pleurer par le passé !

Plongée dans ses pensées, elle se changea mécaniquement, enleva son maquillage de scène en faveur d'un autre, plus léger. Sans savoir pourquoi, elle opta pour du fard à paupière vert.

C'est avec l'impression de se jeter tout droit dans un piège qu'elle sorti rejoindre Drago, qui était en grande conversation avec Blaise.


	4. Chapter 4

**Maimou : **merci tu me fais très plaisir c'est toujours agréable d'avoir un commentaire

**Milikiki Weasley : **je ne suis pas contre d'autres lecteurs je l'avoue ! en tout cas merci de tes compliments !

**Ely Malfoy : **désolé Malefoy ne va pas la reconnaitre dans ce chap même s'il commence à avoir des doutes… bref j'espère que la suite te plaira !

**Nefenti : **« fan » ? Alors là je suis comblée ! Merci beaucoup pour ton enthousiasme sa motive beaucoup pour continuer !

**Tite Livi : **merci pour le compliment ! Voilà la suite.Bonne lecture.

****

****

**_Je tiens à m'excuser pour ce retard considérable mais pour ma défense je n'avais plus internet !! Bref en espérant que vous me lirez toujours malgré mon absence, voici (enfin) la suite ! _**

**_Bonne lecture !_**

**_Chapitre 4_**

Depuis le repart de Lux pour son vestiaire, Drago n'avait pas pu s'enlever de la tête la ressemblance de cette dernière avec une autre personne qu'il avait connu dans sa jeunesse, personne à qui il n'arrivait pas à donner un nom. Et ce fait l'énervait au plus haut point. Il en référait justement à Blaise lorsque Lux était revenue, mais ce dernier n'avait pas de réponse plausible. Il était même allé jusqu'à proposer la sang de bourbe Granger, à cause de la couleur de ses yeux. Quelle absurdité ! Comme si Granger était du genre à faire sa ! Sans doute s'était-elle enfermée chez elle avec assez de livres pour monter trois bibliothèques après la mort de son cher et tendre.

Drago n'avait jamais compris ce qu'elle faisait avec le rouquin. Certes elle était à l'époque la personnification de tout ce qui le répugnait, mais il n'était pas idiot au point de ne pas remarquer qu'elle aurait pu trouver beaucoup mieux. Elle était assez jolie malgré la crinière qui lui servait de chevelure, et elle était intelligente, personne ne pouvait dire le contraire. En dernière année, ils avaient été préfet en chefs ensembles, et il lui était souvent arrivé de rêver d'elle d'une façon qui aurait choqué la miss-je-sais-tout qu'elle était. A l'époque, elle incarnait l'interdit pour Drago, la Griffondor, la sang de bourbe, et la seule fille qui lui avait jamais résisté. Et, étrangement, il la respectait pour ça. Malgré tout ce qu'il lui avait fait endurer, jamais il ne l'avait vu pleurer. Mais avouer qu'il l'avait assez détaillée à Poudlard pour remarquer qu'elle était jolie, et qu'il avait appris à presque l'apprécier, en raison de leur cohabitation forcée, était au dessus de ses forces.

En regardant Lux approcher, il se rendit compte qu'il y avait bien une petite ressemblance, mais impossible que ce soit elle. Non. Granger était un rat de bibliothèque, point. Il avait eu de la compassion pour elle en apprenant qu'elle avait tout perdu. Mais malgré ce qu'elle avait vécu elle ne pouvait changer à ce point. Impossible.

Chassant Granger de ses pensées, il détailla Lux. Elle portait un jean et un haut noir, moulant, juste assez décolleté pour attirer le regard des hommes sans être vulgaire. Mais il fut attristé de voir que la tristesse était réapparue sur ses traits.

« Blaise, je vais devoir te laisser. Merci pour cette délicieuse soirée.

- Je t'en pris Drago. Amuses-toi bien, ajouta-t-il avec un regard sur Lux.

- Ne fait pas attention Lux, cet individu qui me sert de meilleur ami est totalement irrécupérable.

- Tu as toi-même prouvé par le passé que tu étais loin d'être le petit ange dont tu à l'air, dit Blaise en entourant les épaules du blond de son bras. Et puis, c'est comme sa qu'on m'aime mon chéri, non ?

- Désolé mon amour mais ce soir j'ai trouvé quelqu'un d'autre, répondit Drago en retirant le bras de son meilleur ami. Et elle me fait beaucoup plus d'effet que toi.

- Goujat ! Comment oses-tu m'annoncer ça alors qu'hier soir encore tu me disais que j'étais le seul capable de te combler !

Devant la mine exagérément outrée de Blaise, ils rirent tout les trois. Lux était agréablement surprise. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé que Drago puisse être proche de quelqu'un comme il l'était de Blaise. Lui qui ne laissait personne l'approcher à Poudlard, partageait une franche amitié avec un autre individu. Décidément, l'héritier Malefoy était plein de surprises. De bonnes surprises. Sa venue dans le monde moldu avait du être difficile pour lui, et sans doute avait-il été obligé d'y vivre caché pour fuir les aurors après la guerre. Elle-même savait, depuis la dernière année à Poudlard, qu'il ne voulait pas vraiment être le bras droit de Voldemort. Mais il partageait ses convictions, et le revoir aujourd'hui, complètement à l'aise en dehors de la magie, était presque incroyable. Il avait changé, tout comme elle avait changé. Elle se sentit proche de lui soudain. Chacun à leur manière, ils avaient vécut les même événements. Ils avaient tout deux perdu tout ce qui faisait leurs vie avant la guerre, et avaient du apprendre à survivre loin du monde magique. Le destin les avait forcés à changer, et cela les avait rapprochés d'une certaine façon. Mais Drago avait Blaise, elle n'avait personne. Elle ne _voulait_ personne. Drago s'était ouvert aux autres, elle avait définitivement fermé la porte de son cœur. Et même si ce soir Drago semblait en avoir trouvé la clef, cela ne changeait rien. Demain, elle ne le verrait plus, et tout redeviendrait comme avant. C'était mieux ainsi.

« Allons-y, avant qu'il ne me face une scène, proposa Drago en prenant Lux par le bras pour l'entraîner vers la sortie, tout en faisant une grimace à Blaise. »

Le voyage fut plutôt silencieux. Contre toutes attentes, aucune taquinerie ne fut avancée. Chacun était plongé dans ses pensées. Drago sur l'identité de son inconnue, Hermione sur l'étrangeté de la situation. Elle espérait que Drago ne la reconnaisse pas, elle ne voulait pas repenser au passé, et encore moins s'expliquer avec lui.

Environ dix minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent devant un immense immeuble. Pour y avoir maintes foi été amenée, Hermione savait que peu de personnes pouvaient s'offrir les appartements luxueux qu'il renfermait. Elle eut un sourire ironique. Si Malefoy avait changé, il gardait ses goûts de luxe. Elle se rappelait encore l'entendre se vanter de son « immense manoir » à Poudlard. Mais après tout, les goûts immobiliers de Drago ne faisaient de mal à personne.

Malefoy, en parfait gentleman, lui ouvrit la porte de sa voiture. _L'éducation dont t'as dispensé ton père n'aura pas été totalement négative. Mis à part son penchant pour les boucheries, Lucius devait être un parfait homme du monde ! _Cela dit, cette galanterie n'était qu'une façade pour masquer les vrais penchants du beau blond, comme Hermione allait s'en rendre compte. En effet, à peine debout, elle sentit les bras puissants de son tentateur envelopper son corps pour l'amener brusquement contre un torse musclé. Puis, comme pour s'excuser se cette soudaine brutalité, il laissa ses mains remonter langoureusement le long de sa colonne vertébrale, lui arrachant au passage de doux frissons, pour poser tendrement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Instinctivement, Hermione passa ses bras autour du cou de Drago. Elle qui était devenue naufragée, noyée dans son propre chagrin sans toutefois verser la moindre larme, avait trouvé en Drago une bouée de sauvetage, à laquelle elle s'accrochait désespérément, même de façon inconsciente. Sentant Drago caresser sa lèvre inferieure de sa langue, elle lui permit d'approfondir ce baiser. Jamais Hermione n'aurait pensé qu'un simple baiser puisse être aussi intense. On sentait que pour Drago cet acte n'était pas un préliminaire tout juste bon à introduire le reste. Il accomplissait ce geste avec la passion d'un artiste réalisant son art. Et Drago était sans nul doute un artiste talentueux. Il s'amusait à mordiller ses lèvres, caresser sa langue, souriant des réactions incontrôlées de sa partenaire, qui au contact de son corps ne parvenait plus à contenir ses soupirs. Ce fut lui qui mit fin au baiser, se délectant du souffle haletant, des joues légèrement rosies et du regard de reproche d'Hermione, pour qui ce délice avait prit fin bien trop tôt. 

« Allez vient, lui dit-il en lui prenant la main. On n'est pas venu jusqu'ici pour faire ça dans la voiture. »

Sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer, il l'entraina dans l'ascenseur, reprenant ses assauts après avoir appuyé sur l'étage.

« Tu habites au vingt-quatrième ! On n'est pas encore arrivés ! dit Hermione entre deux baisers.

- L'ascenseur est à nous non ? répondit-t-il, taquin, en la saisissant par la taille. Et comme tu l'as si bien dit, on à le temps… »

Sur ces paroles pleines de sous entendus, il la plaqua contre le mur, tout en reprenant ses baisers enflammés. Il laissa vagabonder ses mains sur le corps d'Hermione. D'abord sur ses épaules, elles passèrent sur ses bras, l'une entrainant la bretelle de sa robe dans son sillage.

Il s'éloigna d'elle pour mieux la contempler. Elle était si belle en cet instant, l'épaule dénudée, offerte à ces caresses. Il sourit en voyant qu'elle se mordait la lèvre pour refreiner ses gémissements, geste qui la rendait extrêmement craquante. Il colla son corps au sien, lui faisant se mordre la lèvre plus fort encore, tandis que sa bouche partait explorer cette épaule si tentante.

« Laisse toi aller… Personne d'autre que moi ne peut t'entendre, lui murmura-t-il dans le creux du cou, la faisant frissonner encore plus de sentir son souffle chaud contre sa peau. »

Comme pour la faire céder, il se mit à lui caresser la poitrine à travers la fine étoffe de son haut. Cette douce torture eut raison des dernières brides de volonté d'Hermione, qui ne put contenir ses gémissements de contentement. _Mon dieu, _fut sa dernière pensée cohérente, tandis qu'elle se laissait submerger par le plaisir de sentir les doigts de son tortionnaire effleurer de façon si experte les extrémités de ses seins à travers son haut. Il alternait avec talent les caresses sensuelles et les effleurements légers, s'amusant à la frustrer d'avantage.

Comment diable faisait-il ? Avec lui elle se sentait comme une adolescente découvrant à peine les plaisirs de la chair, perdant tout contrôle de ses sens après seulement quelques caresses. Il lui faisait redécouvrir le plaisir qu'une femme pouvait ressentir en s'abandonnant totalement dans les bras de son amant, acceptant de se laisser guider pour savourer pleinement les délices d'une étreinte nocturne. S'était à la fois agaçant et terriblement excitant.

Elle sentit les mains de Drago abandonner sa poitrine pour se diriger sur ses hanches, tandis qu'il lui taquinait maintenant le lobe de l'oreille. Il la souleva du sol, ne pouvant plus résister à l'envie d'embrasser cette poitrine dont il connaissait maintenant la fermeté. Il pouvait en apercevoir la naissance du coté ou la bretelle d'Hermione avait quitté son épaule. Tandis qu'il cédait à ses envies en posant ses lèvres sur cet émouvant renflement, il senti les jambes de sa victime entourer sa taille, le tout ponctué par ses gémissements. Dieu qu'il aimait l'entendre gémir contre lui. Il lui en fit d'ailleurs la remarque tandis qu'elle caressait ses cheveux blonds en une demande implicite à laquelle il répondit en accentuant ses baisers enflammés.

Si cela continuait il allait devoir la prendre dans cet ascenseur. Toutefois, il ne put donner suite à son fantasme, ils étaient arrivés à destination. Tandis qu'elle lui embrassait le cou à son tour, il prit le chemin de son appartement, sortant ses clefs de sa poche. La sensation des baisers d'Hermione lui procurant de doux frissons, il ne voulut pas l'interrompre et tenta d'ouvrir la porte avec elle dans les bras.

« Et merde ! Lâcha-t-il alors qu'il n'arrivait pas à viser la serrure, provocant un rire de la part d'Hermione.

- Tu voudrais peu être que je m'écarte, proposa-t-elle, amusée de l'empressement du garçon. »

Pour toute réponse, il laissa échapper un grognement dépité, amusé malgré lui de s'être fait avoir par sa serrure.

Elle se mit donc sur ses pieds et l'observa tandis qu'il ouvrait la porte. Il avait les cheveux en bataille à cause de ses caresses, ce qui le rendait encore plus sexy, tandis que ses lèvres étaient gonflées par leurs nombreux baisers et que ces yeux pétillaient d'une lueur coquine.

« Après vous demoiselle. » Dit-il en lui laissant le passage.


	5. Chapter 5

**Smilingg** : merci de ton commentaire je bas mon record sur ce site (8 pour un chapitre) je fais de mon mieux pour les fautes mais malheureusement je suis loin d'être au point. J'ai trouvé quelqu'un qui va me relire et alors je republierais mes chapitres corrigés ! Bonne lecture !!

**Drago-hermione** : merci beaucoup ! j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi

**Marouchka** : tu verras ce chapitre est important j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire et je n'en suis pas encore totalement satisfaite mais bon j'espère qu'il va te plaire !

**Tite livi** : la voila merci de ton commentaire et bonne lecture !

**Maimou** : bisous à toi aussi merci de me suivre sa me fait très plaisir j'espère que ce chapitre ne te décevras pas (c'est le chapitre fatidique lol)

**Malie25** : merci une fan !!!! Trop de bonheur lol je fais le plus vite possible pour publier donc voila la suite bonne lecture !!

**Chunty** : merci sa me fais très plaisir ! Voilà la suite bonne lecture !!

**Lavande B.P** : rassure toi voilà la suite ! (Je pense que tu va me trouvé encore méchante à la fin mais ne m'en veut pas c'est pour maintenir l'action !) J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira

**__**

**_Chapitre 5_**

Lui jetant un regard amusé face à son petit jeu, elle pénétra dans son appartement. Il était spacieux, décoré avec goût. Si Hermione s'était attendue à un étalage de la richesse de son propriétaire, elle fut étonnée de la sobriété des ornements. Quelques tableaux sur les murs donnaient un aspect chaleureux à la pièce, et elle pouvait constater la présence de nombreux objets moldus, comme une télévision, une chaine stéréo, et autre. L'un des coins était occupé par un mini bar, tandis que celui d'en face laissait voir un canapé de velours vert foncé. C'était d'ailleurs le seul élément de cette pièce qui rappelait l'appartenance de Drago à la maison serpentard.

« Tu veux boire quelque chose ? » Il avait murmuré cette question au creux de son cou, la faisant sursauter autant de plaisir que de surprise. Tout à sa contemplation, elle ne l'avait pas entendu approcher. _Qu'est ce que c'est que cette manie de toujours me parler dans le cou ! C'est une espèce de fétichisme sournois à la serpentard pour me dire que c'est toi qui à le contrôle de la situation c'est çà ? Bon passons. J'en ai oublié se que tu m'as demandé c'est malin ! À si je me rappelle._

« Non merci.

- Moi qui voulais faire preuve de galanterie, répondit-il avec un sourire. »

Hermione ne pris pas la peine de répondre. Elle se retourna pour se plonger dans ses yeux, voulant s'y perdre pour ne plus hésiter, pour oublier la réalité.

Elle sentait les mains de son futur amant lui enlacer la taille, et ferma les yeux pour mieux s'abandonner aux délicieuses sensations que lui procurait leur proximité. Comme il l'avait fait dans l'ascenseur, il fit glisser ces bretelles pour mieux lui embrasser le cou. Il avait remarqué que c'était une zone particulièrement érogène chez elle. Récompensé en sentant les doigts de sa belle se crisper sur son dos et en la voyant pencher la tête en arrière, il laissa ses mains descendre sur ses hanches, pour la séparer de lui. Tout en lui lançant un regard coquin, il s'attaqua à son pantalon. Hermione, qui avait ouvert les yeux suite à cette séparation, les referma en sentant ses mains si prés de son intimité, montrant bien à Drago sa complète soumission. Si dans la voiture, Hermione se sentait coupable de céder se facilement à ses désirs, elle ne se posait plus la question maintenant. Même Ron ne lui avait pas fait perdre le contrôle de ses sens à se point. Plus rien n'existait pour Hermione, mis à part la main de Drago qui effleurait si habilement cette zone sensible à travers sa lingerie et le regard qu'il posait sur elle pour juger des effets de ses intimes caresses. Effets qu'Hermione de cherchait plus à cacher, surtout en sentant les lèvres de son tourmenteur repartir à l'assaut de sa poitrine. Chaque fibre de son être ne vivait que dans l'attente de ses caresses, et elle-même avait perdu toute logique. C'est donc sans réfléchir qu'entre deux gémissements elle laissa échapper le véritable nom de l'homme qui lui faisait face: « Malefoy ».

Immédiatement, toute tendresse s'envola dans les gestes du blond. Il l'écarta brusquement de lui, et, tout en lui tenant violement les bras, plongea ses iris dans ceux d'Hermione. Celle-ci ne put que remarquer la teinte grise qu'elles avaient prises, la même que celle du ciel avant un orage.

« Comment m'as-tu appelé ? »

Hermione était consciente de sa situation critique, mais nullement impressionnée par cet accès de violence. Devant elle se tenait le Drago qu'elle avait toujours connu, et il ne lui avait jamais fait peur. Se fut donc avec un regard méprisant qu'elle se dégagea de son emprise. Sur son visage, le plaisir avait fait place à la haine et au dégout. Sans le quitter des yeux, elle entreprit de reboutonner son pantalon.

_Oh mon dieu ! Ce regard !_

Sa ne pouvait être qu'elle ! Drago était ébahit par son propre entêtement. Malgré l'évidence, il n'avait pas voulu la reconnaitre. Mais maintenant qu'il était face à se regard qu'il avait affronté durant toute sa scolarité, il ne pouvait s'obstiner à ignorer la vérité. Une seule personne avait osé afficher ce mépris pour lui. Une seule avait osé le regarder de cette façon.

« Granger! »

Voilà. Maintenant, elle fuyait son regard. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il voie sa honte. Elle, Hermione Granger, si fière de son intégrité à Poudlard, s'était laissé corrompre par le plus vil des serpentards. Elle était sûre que si elle croisait son regard, elle n'y verrait que la satisfaction perverse qu'il devait ressentir de l'avoir en son pouvoir. Comme il devait être content de lui en se moment ! Non. Elle ne voulait pas lui donner le plaisir de voir la honte qu'elle ressentait. La « sang-de-bourbe » qui avait toujours eut de meilleures notes que lui, qui était promise à un grand et glorieux avenir, n'était finalement qu'une vulgaire prostituée dansant presque nue tout les soirs dans un night-club, et pour couronner le tout elle était maintenant chez lui, avec un air de petite fille prise en faute.

Mais la honte qu'elle ressentait lui avait fait oublier que lui aussi avait changé. L'appellation

« sang-de-bourbe » ne signifiait plus rien pour lui, et même s'il n'aimait pas à l'époque ses manière de petite fille sage, il ne se moquait plus des gens dans la peine. Il sentait qu'elle avait besoin d'aide, et il voulait lui apporter la sienne. Se serait sa façon de se faire pardonner l'attitude puérile qu'il avait eu envers elle à Poudlard.

Tout à ses pensées, il n'avait pas vue Hermione se diriger vers le canapé, qu'elle occupait maintenant en se tenant la tête dans les mains. Elle pleurait. Elle avait l'air si fragile en se moment, si seule, la souffrance qu'elle dégageait ne la rendait que plus belle encore.

Saisi par cet émouvant spectacle, Drago s'approcha doucement du canapé pour s'agenouiller devant elle.

« Gran… Hermione ? »

Aucune réponse. Alors, il lui prit les bras pour les écarter de son visage. Il voulait qu'elle le regarde. Son visage était sillonné de larmes silencieuses, et ses yeux n'exprimaient plus que du chagrin. _Comme au début de la soirée_, pensa Drago. Mais, étrangement, maintenant qu'il savait qui elle était, qu'il connaissait son histoire, il n'en était que plus touché.

« Je m'étais promis de ne plus jamais pleurer. » Dit-elle avec un air désolé, brisant le silence.

Drago ne la regardait pas d'un air hautain, mais compatissant. Elle ne savait pas se qu'elle préférait. Il semblait la comprendre. Tout était si étrange aujourd'hui ! Le fait que Malefoy fasse preuve de compassion envers elle ne l'aidait pas à reprendre ses marques. Elle le vit se lever, pour revenir avec un paquet de mouchoirs. C'est vrai qu'elle ne devait pas être belle à voir, les yeux bouffis à force d'avoir pleuré. Et son maquillage n'avait sans doute pas résisté à la soudaine inondation de son visage. Cette situation était si surréaliste ! Elle ne put s'empêcher d'éclater d'un rire nerveux en s'essuyant le visage avec le mouchoir galamment tendus par Drago.

« Quelle belle paire on fait hein ? On a tous les deux voulu fuir le monde sorcier, et voilà qu'on tombe sur la seule personne qu'on pensait ne jamais revoir. Sauf que maintenant les rôles sont inversé, tu es le respectable patron d'entreprise, tandis que moi je fréquente les endroits les plus mal famé de cette ville. Qui aurait cru que toi, le pur sorcier, tu saurais mieux t'en sortir ici que moi, la fille de moldus.»

Drago eut un sourire mis triste, mis amusé. Il prit place à ses cotés sur le canapé et, surpris par l'intérêt sincère qu'Hermione lui inspirait, il demanda : « Qu'est-ce-qui t'es arrivé pour que tu finisses ainsi ? »

Voilà le chapitre que tout le monde attendait est enfin là: celui de la confrontation ! Je n'en suis pas totalement satisfaite donc n'hésitez pas à me dire se que vous en pensez pour que je puisse améliorer cette histoire ou même reprendre ce chapitre ! Bisous à tous

**Darklouve**


	6. Chapter 6

**Lavande B.P. : **je sais je suis sadique lol mais bon. On se refait pas ! Au moins je fais pas parti de ceux qui abandonne leurs fictions (SA c'est sadique lol) Enfin bref, voilà la suite ! (un peu plus long en plus)

**Drago-hermione** : Ba voilà j'ai fait de mon mieux pour les sentiments (je voulais pas trop charger non plus) dit moi se que tu en pense ! Je parlerais sans doute pas de Drago. J'en ais parlé un peu au premier chap mais je voulais pas trop approfondir. Là il reste un seul chapitre qui sera un Lemon en fait.

**Maimou** : merci beaucoup ! Le chapitre 6 est un peu plus long j'espère qu'il te plaira !

**Allis13** : Ok merci. Je savais pas si c'était assez « violent ». Fin bon si sa te plaît c'est parfait ! lol. La c'est le chapitre explication ! Bonne lecture !

**Nefenti** : J'ai été longue mais la voilà ! Bonne lecture.

**Kandy Malfoy : **Ouah 4 commentaires d'un coup ! lol. Ba écoute merci de me suivre et de mettre des commentaires ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

**Langedesenfers : **Moi non plus en fait je suis pas trop branchée strip-tease ! Lol. Mais il reste deux chapitres fin 1 après celui là donc je pourrais pas décrire ses danses. Elle n'est pas payée pour coucher par contre. Mais elle le fait quand même j'explique tout dans ce chapitre. Pour si elle continue à danser, je pense que oui mais j'en suis pas encore totalement sur ! patience ! (la sadique un peu. Tkt je publierais aussi vite que possible)

**_Chapitre 6_**

Hermione lui jeta un regard étonné. Pourquoi cette question ? Elle aurait pensé qu'après avoir appris sa véritable identité, il l'aurait mise dehors ! Elle avait tout fait pour oublier cette histoire ! Et lui, il lui demandait de la revivre, simplement pour satisfaire sa curiosité ? En le regardant, elle constata qu'il semblait vraiment intéressé par son passé. Mais c'était au dessus de ses forces !

Draco, qui voyait l'air paniqué et hésitant d'Hermione, cru bon de justifier son intérêt.

« Je ne te demande pas ça pour te faire souffrir. Mais sa te fera du bien de parler, je le sais ! Je n'ais pas vécut se que tu as vécut, mais mon parcourt n'a pas non plus été simple. Et je ne sais pas se que je serais devenu si je n'avais pas eut Blaise pour me confier durant cette période. Si tu n'arrive pas à tout me raconter, ce n'es pas grave…

- Je n'y arriverais pas !

- Essais ! »

Pour appuyer sa demande, il lui prit le visage entre les mains et la força à le regarder dans les yeux. Elle passa d'un regard indécis à un regard d'une tristesse si profonde qu'elle en était insondable. Si elle voulait bien lui raconter ces deux dernières années, peut être pourrait-il se faire une idée de l'intensité de son chagrin. Une larme solitaire vint perler aux coins de ses yeux, pour continuer sa course délicatement le long de sa joue.

Drago ne tenta pas de l'enlever. Il ne voulait pas la faire sortir de l'état second dans lequel elle était plongée. Elle allait lui raconter son histoire, et cette larme en était l'introduction.

Elle se rappelait le combat comme si elle ne l'avait pas vraiment vécu. Ginny avait été la première à tomber, et le cri déchirant qu'avait laissé échapper Harry lui avait alors transpercé le cœur. Ensuite, elle avait vu un trait vert se diriger vers elle. Elle avait voulu se tourner vers Ron pour lui dire un dernier adieu, mais il s'était déjà jeté entre elle et le sort qui aurait due la tuer. Elle l'avait vue tomber devant elle, se sacrifiant pour sa survie. Voilà pourquoi, plus que pour la promesse qu'elle lui avait faite la veille, alors qu'ils faisaient l'amour pour la première et unique fois, elle ne pouvait se donner la mort. Ce serait déshonorer le sacrifice qu'il avait fait. La fin du combat était pour elle tellement brouillé qu'elle ne pouvait la raconter. Une certitude s'imposait pourtant dans chacune de ses pensées : elle avait vu ses amis mourir, et elle avait tué. Pas seulement des mangemorts, elle avait tué Ron également. Son amour pour elle l'avait poussé à prendre sa place dans la mort.

Trois jours plus tard, elle s'était réveillée à St. Mangouste, et la première chose qu'elle apprit fut leur victoire sur le lord noir. « Et Harry ? », avait-elle demandé dans un élan d'espoir. Le ministre de la magie lui avait alors expliqué qu'Harry était mort en même temps que Voldemort, et que le combat avait été si titanesque qu'il avait détruit Poudlard. Son chagrin n'avait alors plus eut de limite, et elle avait passé toutes les journées qui les séparaient de l'enterrement seule dans son lit d'hôpital, à pleurer.

Ses deux meilleurs amis, ainsi que Ron, avaient été enterrés en même temps que les autres victimes du combat, en tant que héros de guerre. Elle avait tant pleuré avant ce jour qu'elle avait été incapable de verser une seule larme pendant la mise en terre. Elle s'était contentée de contempler la scène avec un regard qui avait déjà perdu toute sa vitalité. L'habituel discours ventant les mérites des défunts avait été fait par le ministre de la magie. Compréhensifs, personne n'avait osé insister face à son refus de le faire elle-même. Les parents de Ron, sachant qu'elle n'avait nulle part où aller, lui avait proposé de vivre au terrier, mais Hermione avait refusé. Ils avaient leurs propres pertes à déplorer, les jumeaux étant eux aussi morts, et Hermione avait déjà fait son choix. A la fin de l'enterrement, elle disparaitrait du monde sorcier. Quand elle avait pris cette décision, une grande paix l'avait envahit. Elle ne s'était pas senti coupable de fuir. Car ce n'était pas les autres qu'elle tentait d'effacer, mais son propre chagrin, qu'elle tentait d'amoindrir en évitant tout ce qui la rattachait à son passé.

Elle était restée au cimetière bien après le départ des autres, voulant dire adieux aux seuls amis qu'elle avait jamais eu. La nuit tombée, elle avait cassé sa baguette en trois, en avait posé un morceau sur chacune des tombes, et était parti sans se retourner.

Ses pas l'avait dirigée vers un bar, et s'est sans se poser de question qu'elle y avait passé une partie de la nuit, jusqu'à la fermeture. En sortant, elle avait déambulé dans les rues, sans but, et c'est là qu'elle avait rencontré son actuel patron. En réalité, celui-ci avait profité de son état plus que lamentable pour la ramener chez lui. C'est cette nuit là que tout avait réellement basculé. Elle s'était donnée à un autre que Ron. Son corps était maintenant souillé, il ne lui appartenait plus. Etrangement, elle ne regrettait rien. La page était tournée. Le souvenir de la douceur dont Ron avait fait preuve s'était estompé pour être remplacée par les gestes empressés de son amant d'une nuit. En brisant sa baguette, elle avait tourné le dos à la sorcière qui était en elle. En brisant son corps, elle avait fait de même avec la partie d'elle-même qui aurait pus rechercher un peu de joie après tant d'horreurs. Quand elle avait senti le membre de son actuel patron la pénétrer, s'était comme si l'enfer lui-même prenait corps à l'intérieur d'elle. Elle avait sombré dans l'inconscience.

Le lendemain matin, elle s'était réveillée dans son lit, et s'était vu offrir la place qu'elle occupait à se jour. Elle avait accepté sans se faire prier. Elle vivrait, mais ferait de sa vie un enfer. Elle aurait mérité d'y être ! Elle avait commis le pire crime qui soit: elle vivait ! Alors que tant d'autres étaient mort… Elle aurait voulu prendre leur place. Ne plus supporter le poids de toutes ces victimes qu'elle avait connus, avec qui elle avait rit et pleuré.

Elle avait commencé son travail le soir même, refusant tout contact avec ses collègues qui ne soit pas professionnel. Elle s'était rendu compte que sur la piste, elle se créait sa propre réalité, loin de tout. En s'abandonnant à la musique, elle quittait ce monde, oubliait tout. Les seuls moments de répits qu'elle s'accordait, en plus de ceux que ses rêves lui offraient durant son sommeil. Le retour à la réalité était toujours aussi insoutenable. Mais s'était sa punition pour avoir oublier ses tourments, ne serais-ce qu'un instant.

Quand elle allais rejoindre les clients après avoir danser, elle se voyait toujours offrir un endroits ou dormir en échange de ses faveurs. Elle ne refusait jamais, se forgeant rapidement une réputation peu enviable. Mais qu'elle importance ? Elle n'avait pas de chez elle, et rien d'autre à vendre que son corps en échange d'un toit pour la nuit. Son patron avait contribué au lancement de sa réputation, constatant avec bonheur que les mœurs légères de sa nouvelle acquisition avait fait doubler son chiffre d'affaire. S'était également lui qui l'avait surnommé Lux, disant qu'un nom comme celui là ne manquerait pas d'attirer la curiosité des hommes. N'étant pas ingrat, il l'avait même augmentée. Hermione avait donc pu se payer l'appartement miteux dont elle était locataire. Mais elle continuait quand même à passé quelques nuit chez les clients. Habitude ? Peu être. Cela avait l'air de combler de joie les hommes qu'elle acceptait. Alors, pourquoi pas ? Mais elle ne prenait jamais le même, cependant. Cela aurait presque été l'équivalent d'une relation, et elle ne voulait aucunes attaches. Jamais. Jamais chez elle non plus. Pour ces hommes, elle n'était que Lux, une danseuse facile. Il n'avait rien besoin de savoir sur elle.

Aujourd'hui, elle s'était accoutumée à sa vie, et grâce à la couverture que lui procurait le nom de « Lux », elle n'avait pas été retrouvée. Il était le premier sorcier qu'elle connaissait à être venu au Gogo Box.

Hermione, après avoir raconté son passé, ne savait plus que faire. Elle était dans un état second, et la seule chose qui la reliait au temps présent était le regard de Drago, qu'elle sentait pesé sur elle. Lui confier tout ça n'avait pas été aussi dur qu'elle l'aurait cru. Bien sur, cela n'annulait en rien sa peine, mais sa conscience était légèrement soulagée. Elle ne savait toujours pas pourquoi elle avait choisi de revivre ses événements pour les raconter à Drago. Elle qui avait fuit jusqu'au monde sorcier pour s'éloigné de la source de son chagrin ! S'était incompréhensible. Mais quand il avait plongé ses yeux dans les siens, elle avait senti qu'elle n'était plus seule. Il _voulait_ savoir. Elle lui avait accordé sa confiance, et avait mis son âme à nu devant lui. Elle ne regrettait pas. Sortant de sa torpeur, elle le regarda. Dans les yeux de l'homme qui lui faisait face, aucune trace de moquerie. Oui. Elle avait bien fait de lui dire.

Drago n'avait pu détourner son regard d'elle durant tout son discourt. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé un parcourt si sombre et solitaire ! Elle avait souffert plus que n'importe sui, et elle était là, devant lui, le regard dans le vague après lui avoir raconté l'horreur qu'était sa vie. Elle n'avait pas hésité, pas pleuré pendant qu'elle lui racontait son histoire, comme imperméable à son propre malheur. Il la regardait avec une admiration et une peine sans limite.

Elle avait fait preuve d'une force de caractère impressionnant, et même si la vie qu'elle menait était loin d'être ce à quoi il s'était attendu, elle avait trouvé la force de vivre. Ce simple fait tenait du miracle. Car si l'histoire de Drago, sa clandestinité, son exil, avait été dur à affronter, du moins de l'avait-il pas vécut seul. Lui, il avait eut Blaise.

Seulement, il ne savait plus comment réagir. Il l'avait écoutée attentivement, sachant que se confier lui ferait du bien, et il était flatté qu'elle ait eu assez confiance en lui pour lui raconter ses deux dernières années. Il savait qu'il était le premier à qui elle parlait de sa vie, et que revivre tout ce qu'elle lui avait confié n'avait pas été facile. Mais consoler les âmes en peine ne faisait malheureusement pas partie de ses capacités.

Alors, il lui offrit la seule chose qu'il savait pouvoir lui donner : une nuit hors de son malheur.

Lui prenant son mouchoir des mains, il l'embrassa avec toute la tendresse dont il était capable.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fait ? Demanda Hermione alors qu'il cherchait à franchir la barrière de ses lèvres.

- Cette nuit, tu va oublier. Lui dit-il alors qu'il lui intimait le silence en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres. »

Je sais je sais je suis une sadique de m'arrêter ici ! (en même temps c'est pas dur de deviner la suite non ?)

L'histoire touche à sa fin sniff plus qu'un chapitre ! c'est le moment de vous défouler pour les commentaires !

**Au fait petit sondage** : qui pense que je devrais plus expliquer pour Drago ? Si il y à bcp de monde je referais le premier chap en expliquant (je vois pas où je calerais l'explication à par là).

Voilà tout est dit !

Bisous à tous.


	7. Chapter 7

(je l'ai republié avec les fautes du début en moins pardon)

Sondage : qui veut une suite ?

Et non vous ne rêvez pas !!! Le dernier chapitre est là avec je sais pas combien de mois de retard !

Enfin bon on va dire que c'est mon cadeaux de noël voilà lol (avec un jour de retard)

J'espère que vous m'aurez pas oublié depuis tout ce temps !

Réponses aux reviews :

Ariani Lee Gore : ok ba voilà le dernier chapitre bonne lecture !

langedesenfers : bon finalemen je n'ais pas raconter plus le passé de Drago. Je sais c'est triste c'est la fin… sniff lol. En tout cas j'espère que ce dernier chapitre ta plaira autant que les autres !

misshika06 : piou ! j'ai mis longtemps à l'écrire celui la ! et oui c'est le dernier !

Lavande B.P. : bon ok je suis sadique j'avoue lol. Bonne lecture !

marytherese : en fait je le raconte pas ! mais voilà le dernier chapitre je sais pas si sa va te plaire je dit pas vraiment si Drago et Hermione finissent ensemble… C'est laissé à bon vouloir du lecteur !

nefenti : je sais c'est impardonnable j'ai été encore plus longue pour ce chapitre que pour les autres ! (m'enfin je voulais bien le faire) dit moi se que tu en pense ! bonne lecture

Miss Lilith Samael : WOUA incroyable!! mdr. Je ne répondrais pas au reviews sur Poudlard c'est trop la galère mais j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !!

Maimou : et oui le dernier chapitre est enfin la !! lol je sais je suis sadique. En tout cas merci des tes encouragement j'espère que te sera pas déçu par ce dernier chapitre ! bisous bonne lecture !

vampirella94 : et bien je suis flattée lol. Tu es arrivé à temps pour le dernier chapitre !

Rappel :

Alors, il lui offrit la seule chose qu'il savait pouvoir lui donner : une nuit hors de son malheur.

Lui prenant son mouchoir des mains, il l'embrassa avec toute la tendresse dont il était capable.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fait ? Demanda Hermione alors qu'il cherchait à franchir la barrière de ses lèvres.

- Cette nuit, tu va oublier. Lui dit-il alors qu'il lui intimait le silence en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres. »

CHAPITRE 7 (et dernier)

Avec une douceur toute nouvelle pour eux deux, il l'allongea sur le canapé pour reprendre ses tendres baisers. Cette fois, elle entrouvrit les lèvres sans se faire prier, s'abandonnant à cette tendresse offerte. Mais Draco ne voulait pas lui faire l'amour comme à une vulgaire prostituée. Mettant fin au baiser, il lui murmura à l'oreille de le suivre, mais, alors qu'il commençait à se relever, Hermione lui agrippa le bras.

« Merci, lui dit-elle dans un souffle.

-Ne me remercie pas, répondit Drago. Après tout, cette nuit sera tout aussi agréable pour moi que pour toi, Lux. »

Ponctuant ce dernier mot avec un clin d'œil complice qui la fit sourire, il l'amena dans sa chambre.

A peine le seuil franchit, il reprit ces baisers. Elle était appuyée sur la porte, et lui avait les mains de chaque coté de son corps, sans toutefois les poser sur elle. Il était si tendre, si soucieux de son plaisir ! Il voulait que cette nuit ne soit qu'à elle, qu'elle oublie tout ce qui constituait son passé. De son coté, Hermione se laissait aller. L'une de ses mains caressant la chevelure dorée de Drago, l'autre dans son dos pour le rapprocher d'elle au maximum. Répondant à ses envies, Draco glissa l'une de ses jambes entre celle de son amante, qui l'embrassa avec toute la force de son désespoir, voulant se perdre dans ce baiser. Quand Drago y mit fin pour l'observer, il la trouva haletante, les joues légèrement rougies, et le regard emplie de désir. Sans la quitter des yeux, il fit glisser ses mains sur ses hanches, pour ensuite lui enlever son haut. Elle portait un soutient gorge noir en dentelle, sans prétentions, qui mettait le hale de sa peau en valeur. Il sourit en sentant les mains d'Hermione remonter son t-shirt. Une fois celui-ci retiré, il constata avec orgueil qu'elle-même ne pouvait détacher ses yeux, emplis de désir, de son torse. Il est vrai que la nature lui avait donné un torse imberbe, que le quiditch avait musclé de façon parfaite. Lui-même en était très fier. Il se rapprocha d'elle et, lui prenant les mains, les posa sur lui, tandis que ses lèvres allaient à la rencontre de son oreille pour en mordiller le lobe.

« Caresse-moi », lui intima-t-il dans un souffle.

Tout en savourant les caresses que lui prodiguait Hermione, il enleva le dernier rempart entre lui et sa poitrine. Les mains de son amante descendaient de son torse à sa ceinture, dont elle tenta de défaire l'attache. Draco sentait son pantalon devenir trop étroit, aussi préféra-t-il l'arrêter. Etant de nature dominatrice, il préférait avoir le contrôle des événements. De plus, il voulait prendre son temps pour savourer pleinement cette nuit, qu'il savait être la seule qu'il passerait en compagnie de la belle Griffondor.

La tirant par la main, il l'amena jusqu'à son lit, où il l'allongea pour ensuite se placer sur elle.

« Laisse toi faire. Cette nuit, tu es à moi. Et rien d'autre. »

Cette simple phrase, pleine de promesses, suffit à embraser totalement les sens d'Hermione. Perdue dans un monde sensualité, elle sentait le poids de Drago sur elle, le contact de son torse sur sa poitrine tandis que les mains l'effleuraient, que ses lèvres la goûtaient de façon exquise. Jamais elle n'avait éprouvé un tel plaisir à s'abandonner ainsi.

Drago était tendre, et la lenteur de son exploration lui faisait perdre la raison. Ses lèvres quittèrent son cou pour lui donner un baiser langoureux qui étouffa leurs gémissements tandis qu'elle sentait la jambe de Drago s'infiltrer entre les siennes, accentuant le contact électrisant de son érection sur sa cuisse. Sans pouvoir le contrôler, elle senti son bassin entamer un mouvement langoureux qui leurs arracha des soupirs que leurs baisers ne parvint pas à étouffer cette fois. La passion se faisait de plus en plus présente, et Drago devait faire preuve de beaucoup de volonté pour ne pas y céder. Hermione le voulait en elle, et elle le lui fit comprendre en laissant descendre ses mains, qui avaient trouvé leur place dans les cheveux de son amant, pour les placer au creux de ses reins et rapprocher leurs bassins. Drago sourit dans son cou, et, toujours avec une lenteur exaspérante pour elle, fit glisser sa main de sa poitrine à la ceinture de son pantalon, dont il défit l'attache. Impatiente, elle fit de même, regardant Drago dans les yeux. Il semblait amusé par son empressement, restant maître de lui-même malgré son désir bien présent, tandis que des soupirs plaintifs s'échappaient de ses propres lèvres.

« Impatiente ? » Demanda- t-il avec un sourire espiègle.

Hermione ne prit pas la peine de répondre, son exaspération était clairement visible dans ses yeux malgré qu'ils soient obscurcis par le désir. Cela accentua le sourire de Drago, qui lui murmura à l'oreille d'être patiente, avant d'en mordiller le lobe.

Quand enfin il fit descendre son pantalon le long de ses jambes, elle ne se priva pas d'exprimer son empressement par des frémissements et des gémissements, offrant à son tourmenteur le spectacle le plus saisissant qu'il ait jamais vu, et qu'il contempla avec ravissement en enlevant son propre jean. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux tandis qu'il lui caressait l'intérieur des cuisses tout en déposant de légers baisers. Le voir ainsi était tellement érotique qu'elle aurait put à elle seule lui arracher les petits cris d'extase qu'elle laissait échapper. Puis il lui retira le dernier vêtement qu'elle portait, avant de s'allonger sur elle, son boxer ne cachant rien de son désir. Refreinant ses propres pulsions, il entreprit de caresser la peau enfin dévoilée en laissant ses lèvres jouer avec ses boutons de chair érigés.

« Dra…Drago ! »

Sans plus attendre et n'ayant pas l'habitude de rester totalement inactive avec ses amants, elle lui retira son boxer sans se priver de le toucher, et le rallongea sur elle, avide de contact, tandis qu'il la regardait avec un air satisfait, ravi de l'avoir poussée dans ses derniers retranchements. Presque immédiatement, elle le sentit onduler sur elle de façon langoureuse, la faisant presque supplier entre ses gémissements.

Elle voulait le toucher, le sentir en elle, mais il maintenait ses bras au dessus de sa tête à l'aide d'une seule main, tandis qu'il la caressait de l'autre. Subitement, il s'arrêta, lui arrachant un cri de frustration.

« Regarde-moi » lui dit-il tandis qu'elle prenait conscience d'avoir fermé les yeux sous l'extase.

Quand enfin il entra en elle, elle cru mourir de plaisir et des cris de satisfaction ses mêlèrent aux gémissements de Drago. Satisfait, celui-ci entama un mouvement de vas et viens en elle, d'abord lentement, puis de plus en plus vite tandis que la jouissance les submergeait tous deux. Lui-même avide de caresses, il lâcha les mains d'Hermione qui s'accrocha immédiatement à lui de manière désespérée, tandis qu'il étouffait ses propres gémissements en nichant son visage au creux du cou de son amante. Jamais, l'un comme l'autre, ils n'avaient vécut de nuit plus parfaite que celle-ci. Après un moment qui lui paru trop éphémère, Hermione se laissa enfin submerger par l'extase de sentir Drago en elle. Puis, quelques mouvements plus tard, elle l'entendit murmurer son prénom dans un gémissement plus fort que les autres, puis s'allonger de tout son poids sur elle tandis qu'il reprenait sa respiration. Ils restèrent ainsi longtemps, attendant que les dernières brides de leur plaisir quittent leurs corps, puis Drago se retira et s'allongea sur le dos à coté d'elle, avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

Hermione se laissa aller à la douceur de ce geste, l'euphorie de l'instant passé laissant place à une douce torpeur, et c'est bercé par la respiration de Drago qu'elle se laissa gagner par le sommeil.

Quelques heures plus tard, Hermione se réveilla. Aussitôt, les souvenirs de la nuit lui revinrent en mémoire, et elle se retourna pour regarder Drago, qui lui dormait toujours. Apres l'avoir observé un instant, pour s'imprégner du souvenir de son visage endormi, elle se dégagea doucement de son étreinte pour s'habiller. Une fois fait, elle retourna à son chevet, l'embrassa sur le front en prenant garde de ne pas le réveiller, puis, après lui avoir murmuré un dernier « merci », elle sortit de l'appartement.

Elle ne regrettait rien de cette nuit. Et plus encore, elle serait éternellement reconnaissante à Drago de lui avoir montré qu'elle pouvait oublier le passé. Une fois dehors, elle remarqua que l'aube se levait, et pour la première fois depuis deux ans, elle prit le temps de savourer se spectacle, d'en apprécier la splendeur. Peut être qu'après tout elle serait un jour en mesure de faire de même avec la vie. Jamais elle ne pourrait oublier le passé, et elle n'en avait pas l'intention. Mais le futur était plein de promesses. Qui pouvait savoir se que la vie lui réservait ? Cette nuit là, elle s'était vu renaître dans les bras de son ancien ennemi, et cela avait sans aucun doute marqué un tournant dans sa vie. Rien ne serait jamais facile, mais, pour la première fois, elle regardait vers l'avenir avec espoir. L'espoir qu'un jour elle aurait le courage de se détacher de ses souvenirs trop douloureux, ou du moins de s'en créer d'autres qui adouciraient la peine qu'elle ressentait face à son passé.

Oui, le levé de soleil était vraiment magnifique se matin, pensa Hermione, un sourire timide venant se nicher au coin de ses lèvres.

Drago, appuyé contre la fenêtre de son appartement, regardait Hermione marcher dans la rue en contrebat. Il n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, observant la belle Griffondor dormir paisiblement contre lui. Quand elle s'était réveillée, il avait fait semblant de dormir pour ne pas l'obliger à lui parler. Il espérait que grâce à lui, elle serait à nouveau capable de vivre pleinement sa vie. Elle le méritait. De son coté, jamais il ne pourrait oublier cette nuit passé dans ses bras.

Drago, après un dernier regard ému envers Hermione, observa l'aube se lever. Il avait toujours aimé la splendeur de ce spectacle. Qui sait, peut être un jour la reverrait-il ? Après tout, l'avenir était plein de surprises...

Bon ba voilà cette fois c'est la fin des fin, je ne ferais pas d'épilogue sa gâcherais je pense. Je préfère laissez la suite à l'imagination du lecteur !

Please!!!! Submit review and go!!! (Auteur à genou devant son pc)


End file.
